Ghost hunt S2
by BlueEyedCat95
Summary: This is a continuing of the anime not manga.It takes place 3weeks after Naru gets out of the hospital.So they have not found gene yet.Naru starts to relies his feelings for Mai.Pairings are MaixNaru,YashuxOC,LinxMad,MonkxMiko,JhonxMasako.
1. Chapter 1 The case beggings

This is my firs fanfic so plz go easy on me and tell me what you think.I'm sorry but i have a hared time spelling things so don't be mad.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Ghost Hunt if i did Naru and Mai would be together and there would be a 2nd season.

* * *

><p>"characters"<p>

_'thoughts'_

**[telepathic]**

{_flash backs}_

_/**dreams**/  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mai<span>****'s POV****  
><strong>

I was setting in the front or more like middle of the SPR van with Lin at the wheel waiting for Naru to hurry got a new case 2 days ago.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flash back<span>**

_{"OMG I'm going to be late and Naru will kill me"I screamed as I got up and ready for work. I ran to the SPR office and was late right when I opened the door my boss said_

_"Your late Mai and tea now"as he went back to is office.I went to make tea muttering stupid narcissist and jerk and some other things under my breath as I made tea for the narcissist._

_Just then a women in her 30s came in "um is this SPR" she asked I always have wondered how people missed the big SPR sign but i said "yes how may I help you Miss..?" "ho and_

_you are?"she said "nice to meet you I'm Taniyama Mai but just call me Mai" I told her with a smile "oh only if you call me Ninoko" she said relaxing a little bit._

_"come set down and I will get my boss" I said guiding her to one of the couches in the main room then went to knocked on it and said "Naru theirs a client here"_

_ " OK Mai get Lin and my tea" why that jerk no please or thanks.} _

**flash back ends  
><strong>

* * *

><p>And that is how we came to help Miss- I mean Ninoko."Mai stop daydreaming "Naru said from beside me 'when did he get in the van' i thought "why you stupid jerk I was not daydreaming"<p>

I screamed when I looked at him he was smirking at me_ 'oh just wait one day I will slap that damn smirk off __his face even if he dose sign my checks' _I sighed it was going to be a very long time

before we get there so i feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mai's dream<span>  
><strong>

/_**What where am I oh I must be dreaming that means "hello Mai"**__** yep it was dream Naru who said it "hello dream Naru so what do you need to show me"I asked then he turned and said**_

_**"look behind you Mai"so I turned and saw I was in a hall** **way** 'that's wired I was just talking to dream Naru'_** then a door 10 feet away slammed open and a man tall,dark hair and slim,tan skin came **

_**out screaming at a women who looked about 35 or so i couldn't see there faces and i couldn't hear them clearly then a dark manic voice said out of no where "I'm coming for you"**_

**dream ends_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I screamed as I sat up " Mai whats wrong"to my surprise it was Naru who asked "I...had...a...dream" I said thou pants and when I calmed down I told them what i saw even the warning.<p>

"Mai you will not go any where with out me or some one else"Naru said with that (disobey,my,orders,and,die) look "um ok" i looked out side and saw we where at the house it was pretty

big and beautiful but there was something evil here that made me shiver.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it this is my first time writing a fanfic so tell me what you think plz take it easy on me and R&amp;R.<p>

And the chapters will get longer so don't worry.

see you next chapter:)


	2. Chapter 2 Mai gets hurt

Me:Hay I'm back with a new chapter, and i would like to thank Music-Lover2011,and Alexkitkat for helping me out.

Mia:Will this chapter be longer then your first?

Me:Yes it will be but this chapter you get hurt(sweat drop).

Naru:So what happens?

Me:I'm not telling read and find out hehe

Mai:(screams)WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS ATTACKED(faints)

Me:It's fun oh and Naru will you do the Disclaimer plz

Naru:No

Me:(walks over to Naru and whispers...?)

Naru:BlueEyedCat95 dose not own Ghost Hunt(whispers under breath)and if she did it would suck

Me:What was that(smiles evilly)

Naru:Nothing

Me:OK but remember what i said now on with the story and sorry for spelling mistakes hehe

"characters"

_'thoughts'_

**[telepathic]**

{_flash backs}_

_/**dreams**/_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naru'POV<span>**

"Mai,Lin start getting the equipment out of the van" I ordered then looked at Hara and asked "do you feel any thing"

"yes it's hard to tell but I'm sure it dose not wont use here" she said while inching closer to me _'god i hate her for so meany_ reasons' I thought as I followed Lin in side.

"hello come in please I'll show you to your room" Ms. Sakura said greeting us at the door of the house I just nod my head as a thanks and follow.

"This is the only room that we have that can be used for your base i hope you like it" she said.

"It will do" I told her "Mai the equipment" I said but when I turned I saw her and John trying to brake up another Ayako and Monk battle.

"Why you stupid Monk how dare you say that to me" said Ayako screaming and hitting Monk on the head

"ow that harts" Monk said while holding his head "THAT'S IT WILL YOU TO STOP FIGHTING AND HELP" Mai screamed looking at them with a mad look

"umm OK lets not get in a fight now Mai" John said trying to get Mai to calm down that's when I chose to say "all three of you stop goofing off and get to work and Mai equipment and then tea"

Monk and Ayako just huffed at me and Mai saying "stupid narcissist,dumb jerk,idiot scientist" the last one made me stop and look at her she looked confused that she said the last one as well then

I hard her say "wow were did I get the last one from" then she walked out of the door, I just stood there thinking she couldn't have fingered it out could she?

"Hey Naru you ok man" Monk asked as he came turds me

"yes I'm ok now back to work" with that I got my black note book and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong><span>time<span> skip**

* * *

><p>"There all the cameras are up and running now for temps" Mai said in to the walkie talkie<p>

"Hey man this place is creepy" monk said taking the walkie talkie from Mai

"umm Naru do you read me hello?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back at base<span>**

Me and Lin watched as Bou-san keeps talking even now I am not going answering

"Bou-san just stop he isn't going to answer trust me" Mai said taking the walkie talkie from Bou-san

"man if I die I'll hunt that kid for the rest of his life" monk said faking a shiver

"Bou-san if you hunt him he will just make you move on and if you don't he will use his PK on you" Mai said sighing

"I don't think they now that the walkie talkie is still on" Lin said from beside me

"no they do not" I replied smirking to my self.

"Hey Mai what do you think of Naru having PK" Monk asked turning serious all of a sudden getting my attention

"it's cool and all but I don't like him using it not if he could die from it" this got me for 2 reasons 1st reason is Mai said it 2nd she was serious abut it.

While I as just standing there thinking of what she just said I didn't notice the temperature dropping in the room Mai and Bou-san was in.

I didn't notice tell Mai screamed "BOU-SAN NO" Lin and I heads snapped up to find out what was going on and when we did our eyes got a little wide because there in the top left

corner screen we saw a dark shadow with it's hands around Mai's Bou-san was pined to the wall.

"Lin come on" I said _'what is this feeling is it worry no it can't be'_ I thought as we ran to Mai and Bou-san when we got there Mai was unconscious

no the floor and Bou-san was trying to wake her and I walked/ran over and Lin checked her pulse and sighed

"she's alive but barley" he said looking at me but I was trying to think what that filling was when I saw Mai laying on the floor it's not like it's the first time.

I thought as I bent and picked up Mai and sighed "Bou-san go find Matsuzaki-san and bring her to base" I said as I walked out with Lin behind me.

* * *

><p>Well this is it and I'm so sorry I haven't updated I have been packing to move well see you all soon ans sorry for spelling mistakes.R&amp;R plz<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 NOT A CHAPTER ARTHER NOTE

Hey sorry but I will have to re right the next few chapters because

my original chapters was destroyed in a fire. And it will take a little time

with cramming for test that are coming up and I'm really sorry but I

promise I will make a new chapter just don't hate me. And be for I

forget I would like to think all of you who have R&Red to this story

the next chapter will go to you guys.

See you soon

BlueEyedCat95 out


End file.
